


Blue Stars and Forever

by ashisfriendly



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ben and Leslie's First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Stars and Forever

He’s dreamed of this moment. 

Hell, he’s done more than just dream. He’s fantasized, day dreamed, tapped his finger lightly on the L key of his keyboard while he thought about what her lips would feel like. He’s kept himself up at night trying to picture the perfect curve of her side, between her ribcage to her hip; he’s thought about how his hand would fit so nicely there.

Ben puts his hand there now, holds on tight to her waist, causing her hips to still. He’s gripping her too hard, he knows it, but she doesn’t protest or squirm away, only kisses him deeper.

He flips them over, their lips separating with a smack of lips and gasps. Leslie arches her back before raising her hips for him to pull her underwear off. It’s the last piece of clothing before she’s completely bare, save for the moonlight on her skin.

This isn’t a dream. He thinks. To be sure, Ben pinches his thigh. She giggles and sits up on her elbows.

“Just making sure this is real,” he clarifies.

Leslie nods, her face suddenly serious. She pinches her own thigh and she lets out a sigh of relief.

“Real,” she says.

Ben crawls over her again, sliding his hands up her thighs, following each push of his hands with a kiss against her skin. He opens his mouth, circling his tongue over her hip and nipping down at the bone. She hisses and plunges her hands into his hair. Ben growls in response, rising up her body and kneeing her legs open.

Leslie hums as their lips meet again. These kisses are different than the ones they shared in his office, the ones he pressed to her neck against her front door. There’s less teeth and the aggressive want is resting, replaced by something softer. Their lips are light and exploring instead of pushing, and his heart, while still beating strong, is slowing down. His head is spinning in a delightful way; drunk on her. 

He kisses her nose and she bites her lips closed, rocking her hips up to him. Ben groans, his forehead falling to hers. Leslie smiles, something dark peeking through the curve of her lips. She moves her hips again, and he grips her waist, right in that heavenly bend of her side. His hand was made to be here, he was made to be here.

“Leslie,” he says. It comes out as a plea and a question all in one.

She whispers his name, adjusting her hips just enough to put him right where he needs to be. Ben pushes forward and Leslie grips his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as he enters her. He’s slow, relishing in the warm stretch, almost dizzy with the way they fit together. 

He could never dream up something this good.

She’s warm. He remembers a high school science class where he learned about the temperature of stars. Hot stars were blue, while cold stars were red. It sounded idiotic at the time, but now he understands. He finds the blue ocean in her eyes as they flutter closed with each push, in the waves of her hair, now cast in a blue glow from the moonlight, and in the sheets that he grips in his hands as he moves faster. 

Ben pushes himself up to his knees, holding steady to her hips to keep them connected. He runs his fingernails along the inside of her thighs while he adjusts above her. Leslie sighs and gasps, her breasts rising and falling in a static rhythm that is absolutely intoxicating. He presses on her knees, widening her legs so he can take in the view of her entire body, from the cliffs of her jaw and collarbone, to the valley of her stomach, the slope of her thighs. Then there’s everything between her legs, how she’s swollen and pink, both of them together creating something slick and gorgeous. 

He pulls and pushes, watching the bounce of her hair, her breasts. When he speeds up, she becomes louder. She scratches at sheets and her skin, even tries to grab at his legs so she can feel more. Leslie, perfect Leslie Knope, always needs more. Never completely contented by much of anything, she will always crave, and Ben figures he can spend the rest of his life chasing her satisfaction.

Leslie reaches up to him with shaking hands, her words merely a breath at the back of her throat as she says, “More kissing.”

He smiles and she pushes her hips up in a way that drives him deeper and he groans, falling forward, granting her wish. They kiss as he moves faster, her hand sliding between their bodies. He feels her fingers move over her clit and it’s not long before she’s breathing hard and fast and clenching around him. His moans are desperate against her lips because he doesn’t want this to be over, not yet, but the way she nips at his lip and her body arches and shakes, sends him over.

He sees the stars, they’re warm and blue.

Ben falls to her side, his body still trembling in aftershocks as he holds onto her. She laces their fingers together over her belly. He smiles into her pillow, it’s fabric saturated with the light vanilla scent that’s been intoxicating him for months.

He groans. “I didn’t want to be done yet.” 

Leslie laughs and he curls into her, wrapping himself around her like she might disappear.

“But just think,” Leslie says, pressing her nose to his, “we can do this tomorrow, and the day after that, and even the day after that--”

“Or right now,” Ben says.

Ben kisses her nose as his hand trails down between her breasts, her stomach, to her thighs. He moves his head so he is resting between her jaw and shoulder, looking down at his hand. He opens her legs and dips his fingers inside her, Leslie’s breasts rising in front of him as she gasps.

Her words are soft and shaky on the exhale.

“Or forever.”


End file.
